fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rifqitheflipper/Short Story: Get it back Hank!
The story takes location in Griller Stadium Yippy: (Walks to a tree with her Rainbow Cookies), wow, this Cookies we scout girls made are awesome! I Wonder where's Uncle Johnny...(Sees Johnny) Yippy: Hey Uncle, wanna taste our cookies? (A wind quickly swoosh to Yippy's hand, and suddenly, her cookies gone) Johnny: What? Can you see what i'm doing? Yippy: But...but... (realizing her cookies gone) Johnny: Quit it Yippy, i'm going in(goes in the stadium) The wind then swish back, this time, it reveals that it is a person. Ninjoy: Well, look who get the cookies now (climb up to a tree) Yippy: Hey, give it back! (trying to climb the tree, only to find she fails) Yippy: (walks to hank) Hank, look at her, she is taking my cookies! (pointing to the tree) Ninjoy then quickly hides Hank: She who? there's nothing! Yippy: She is hiding in the leaves, get her back, it's Ninjoy! (more pushin' her rage) Hank: Whatever kid, i'll do my best (walks to the''' tree) '''Hank's Tries 1. (Hank then punch at the tree, only to find out there's Squirrels that's mad at him.) Hank: Get off, GET OFF! (the squirrels biting him) 2. Hank: Hmm... (do an axing kick, however, his leg is stuck) Hank: Yippy, get me OUT!!!! (Yippy pulls Hank out, only to find out she is powerless to do that) (Yippy saw a banana peel on the floor) Yippy: Oow (Hank pulls his leg out, but slips to the banana and flip backwards) Mitch: (from far) now that's awesome 3. (Hank shoots his gun to the tree) (squeking sound) Hank: Now what's that?!... (something comes up from the tree) Get off, GET OFF! (the squirrels is biting him again) 4. (Hank goes in the stadium) Yippy: What are you doing? You suppose to help me out! Hank: Don't worry, i got an idea 3 minutes later... Hank: THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (wielding a chainsaw) Yippy: Hank! What are you doing!? (Hank starts to cut the tree, only to find out it's uncuttable) Hank: What the... (Johnny walks to Hank and take his chainsaw) Johnny: I take that back please! 5. Hank: I know, i'll use my car! Yippy: How? (Hank rides on his car, then speeds up to the tree, crashing to it, and again, it's unbreakable) Hank: Oh what? (squeaking sound) Hank: not again....(something pop-up again) Get off, GET OFF! (the squirrels is biting him again) Hank: I think it's unbreakable Yippy: How about you climb it? HAnk: Uh... okay (Hank climbs the tree, succesfully getting up, and sees Ninjoy) Hank: Hey, give her back the Cookies Ninjoy: Okay (give it to Hank, then jumps high to the stadium's roof) Hank :Well, that's easy (gets down, then give the cookie to Yippy) Hank :Here you go, kid Yippy: Thanks! (look at her cookie box) It's not this one Hank: What? Yippy: ITS NOT THIS ONE! you bring the wrong one! Get it back! Hank: From the roof? Yippy: Yup Hank: Never Yippy: Well, you ask for this (kick the tree) (squeaking sound) Hank: Ding it!!!!!... .Get off, GET OFF! (the squirrels is biting him AGAIN) Yippy: I wonder what's this tree made of? (knocks the tree) (an odd sound comes out) Yippy: Crystal tree? Jacksmith! THE END Category:Blog posts